flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Join Requests
You want to join FlameClan? Great! All you need to do is fill out a form explaining your cats name, rank, personality, appearance, history and their family! Good luck and have fun! Forms Frostpaw/Frostleaf Rank: Medicine Cat Appearance: Frostleaf is a small, kind, caring, loyal white she-cat with black stripes and icy blue eyes. Personality: Kind, caring, loyal, smart, brave, loving. History: Frostpaw was born to an unknown she-cat. Her father left at birth, leaving her mother to care for her. She has no siblings, and was always considered lonely. Her mother was kind to her and always spoiled her, but that did not get in the way of her being loyal and loving to the ones she loved. She was always considered a little arrogant and talkitive, considering she has never had a friend. Family: Mother- Unknown she-cat (Desceased) Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane _____________________________________________________________________________________ Briarthorn Rank: Warrior Appearance: Ginger and white she-cat with deep, holly green eyes. Personality: Brave, loyal, kind, quick, positive, energetic, sweet, soft-hearted. History: Clan-born. Family: Unknown, takers? This cat is by Jay. Alright, approved!! ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] _______________________________________________________________________________________ Silverstorm Rank: Queen Appearance: Silver grey shecat with stormy blue eyes. Personality: Brave, kind, shy, positive. History: Clan born Family: Wolfkit (daughter), Firekit (son), Wrenflight (mate) This cat is RP'ed by Stormver. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Wrenflight Rank: Warrior Appearance: dark grey tom with deep amber eyes. Personality: Brave, reckless, cheerful. History: Clan born. Family: Wolfkit (daughter), Firekit (son), Silverstorm (mate) This cat is RP'ed by Stormver. Accepeted! [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] _______________________________________________________________________________________ Leafheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: Light brown she-cat with darker stripes and brown eyes, white belly and one black paw. Personality: Shy, gentle, but on the inside she is really stubborn and carefree, she is nice and innocent around new friends but loud and obnoxious around closer friends. History: Was born into a Tribe but ran away at 9 moons old with her younger sister Blueflight. Her old name was Leaf that Falls From Tree. Family: Flower of Silver River (mother), Fading Star of Night Sky (father), Falcon of Quick Flight (brother), Blueflight (little sister that Leafheart took with her) This cat is roleplayed by Jay. Blueflight Rank: Warrior Appearance: Blue grey she-cat with silver patches and milky blue eyes. Personality: Kind, majestic, regal, 'fancy', afraid of getting paws wet/dirty, generous, quiet, graceful hunter, but loyal no matter what. History: Was born into a Tribe and when she was 7 moons old, her sister Leafheart took Blueflight with her as she ran away. Blueflight's old name was Clouds Across the Blue Sky. Family: Flower of Silver River (mother), Fading Star of Night Sky (father), Falcon of Quick Flight (brother), Leafheart (older sister that she ran away with). This cat is roleplayed by Jay. Jaga Rank: Rouge Appearance: Silver blue tom with yellow eyes, twice the size of a normal tom in every way. Personality: Mysterious, protective of whomever his lover may be, calm, gay (only likes toms) and cuddly. History: Unknown, has been a rouge all his life. You. Family: None. This cat is owned by (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:14, December 31, 2014 (UTC)) Alright, accepted! Just one thing, would you like me to make his page, or you? I also will not be doing the rogue and other pages until after I fill out FlameClan. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]], darkness shall fall You. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 13:25, December 31, 2014 (UTC)) Alright, I'm on it. I'll work on it later. ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Cardinalblaze Rank: Warrior Appearance: Small and slender ginger and white she-cat with soft golden eyes. Personality: Brave, kind, fiery, and energetic. She's a ball of fun, who keeps her friends close and is quick to bond with new cats, but only if they prove themselves loyal. Cardinalblaze is a great friend, and talented warrior, but she can get a bit too daring at times. When it comes to adventure, Cardinalblaze is often the first to volunteer to set off and discover new things, as she loves exploring. She enjoys working, and is a hard-working warrior, with seemingly endless energy. History: Nothing major happened in her life, except she is expecting to be the reincarnation of a past cat (possibly a leader...?). Family: Parents are both deceased, while her siblings were two unnamed stillborn toms. I can make her page, after I create the character template...Does it have to all be in that tiny little box template, or can I have a whole bunch of sections for family, relationships, personality, and etc.?Silverstar 16:21, December 31, 2014 (UTC) (You may use the template you're making if you'd like, I'm just using that one for the others.) [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Hiddenshade Rank: Warrior Appearance: Hiddenshade is a handsome tom, with broad shoulders, a muscular build, and long legs. His fur is soft to the touch...To make it short, he's a handsome, well-muscled black smoke tabby tom with vibrant green eyes. :P Personality: Hiddenshade is a strong and brave warrior, with the greatest loyalty a cat has ever seen. He defends his friends with all his might, and would die for a fellow warrior. He seems like a rough-and-tough cat who is all about defending his Clan, but he has a big heart as well. History: Hiddenshade was born in a different Clan, living there until late apprenticeship, where he was trained by the leader him/herself. After awhile, he didn't feel like he fit in, and half of his family was dead or didn't respect/love him, so he feld to FlameClan and has lived there ever since. Family: His parents are Unnamed Warriors of a different Clan, but he had a single brother named Shadowwhisper, who I will eventually make. Shadowwhisper is currently a rogue named Shadow, but will eventually join with the help of his beloved brother. I'll make his page as well, after the template is complete.Silverstar 16:21, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Okay, both are accepted! Now all you need to do is make their pages! :D [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]], darkness shall fall Berryrain Rank: Queen Appearance: Pure white coat with long grey legs and a fluffy, plumy tail with one amber eye and one blue eye Personality: Berryrain is shy, quiet, nervous, and gentle... She is afraid of messing up, that's why. She is a scaredy-cat and afraid to go into battle, however she exceeds at hunting and is one of the best at hunting in the Clan. Berryrain is very soft-hearted and caring. History: Berryrain's two parents died when she was 2 moons, which made poor old Berryrain insecure. She has been betrayed by some rogue friends, so she has some trust issues. Family: Daisycloud (mother), Mudsplash (father), Acorn & Amber (old rogue friends) OC by Jay :) Rain will fall... 23:22, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Accepted! ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Mallowbreeze Rank: Elder Appearance: silver-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Personality: Mallowbreeze is quiet and caring towards other cats. She was put in the elders den early because she lost hearing in one ear. Now, she believes that the elders are her duty and she takes care of them well. History: She lived a normal life, born an average kit. Halfway through her apprenticeship, she started to loose hearing in her left ear. At last, when she was almost killed by a fox, the medicine cat proclaimed her 'deaf' and moved her to the elder's den. She regained her hearing a few seasons later, but refuses to rejoin the warriors. She stays with the elders, because they showed her kindness when everyone else scorned her. Family: Mother: Silverwhisper. Father: Bravelight. Two unnamed sisters who died at birth. This cat is roleplayedd by Blazey. Accepted! [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Fawn Rank: Loner Appearance: Light brown she-cat with white speckles on back with innocent blue eyes. Personality: Kind, sweet, gentle, caring, generous, loyal, loving, innocent, pure, pleasant, trustworthy History: Her parents, Sunset and Moonhigh, have sadly passed away after five days of Fawn being born. This cat is roleplayed by... JAY! Rain will fall... 01:05, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]]'', darkness shall fall '' Category:Forms Category:Joining Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan